nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie/quotes
These are quotes said by Natalie. Harvest Moon DS: Island of Happiness Talk Greeting= Normal Natalie: Yo. Natalie: How's it going? Wife Natalie: Mornin'. Is there something on my face? Stop staring at me! |-| At Taro's House= Red Heart Natalie: A-Aren't you a little close? What? My face is red? It's...umm...nothing. Before Wedding Natalie: Wh-What...? I-I'm not embarrassed... Go away! Wife Natalie: *sigh*... I still gotta work, too. Elliot'll mess it up without me. |-| At Your House= Married Natalie: Player, I'm so... y'know... glad I married you. Heart Events Proposal= Successful Natalie: I-I that... for m-me? W-Whoah! Let's go to your place. Player. Player and Natalie got to Player's house. Natalie: Wow! Umm...dang! This is such a shock, Player! Player nods and takes out blue feather Natalie: Wow, Player, I had no idea you felt the same way as me! Natalie: This makes me so happy! Natalie: I accept! Let's get married! Player gives Natalie the blue feather. Natalie: Hey, we gotta go tell my family! Player and Natalie go back to Taro's House. Elliot: Wh-What...? Natalie, you... you found someone willing to marry you? Elliot: That's unbelievable! Natalie: Yeah, thanks, jerkface. Felicia: This just seems so sudden... Oh, I just can't believe how fast you've grown. Felicia: It seems like only yesterday when you spoke your first words... Felicia: And look at you now... About to be married... Felicia: Oh, but this is so exciting! Congratulations, you two! Taro: Well, Player, you certainly have good taste! Player nods. Taro: I just hope you've got a lot of patience. My granddaughter can get pretty darned ornery. Natalie: Sheesh, Gramps. Natalie: Player knows that. It's not like he just met me yesterday. Felicia: Well, when is the ceremony, you two? Natalie: We talked it over, and we decided to have it in a week. Felicia: ...Oh... That's so...soon. Natalie: ...What's wrong? Felicia: ...The house will be so quiet without you, Natalie. Felicia: Thinking about it... I think I miss you already... Natalie: C-come on, Mom. I'll just be living at the ranch. It's right there! Taro: Come on, now. It's time to celebrate, not to be gloomy. Taro: Our family isn't shrinking. It's growing by one! Felicia: Y-yes. You're right! Good luck, Natalie! Natalie: Thanks, Mom! You too, Gramps and Elliot! Felicia: Well now, I abruptly left work, so I have to go back. Felicia: Please take care of her, Player. |-| Wedding= Alisa: Thank you all for coming on this joyous day... Alisa: We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Player and Natalie. Nathan: Truly, we are blessed to bear witness to such a joyous occasion. Nathan: Player, do you take Natalie as your wife to love and honor for as long as you live? Player nods Nathan: Natalie, do you take Player as your husband to love and honor for as long as you live? Natalie: ...Yeah, I do. Nathan: I now pronounce you man and wife. Nathan: May your life together be blessed with happiness! Everyone goes outside Natalie: It's such a loving feeling... How they went this far to cogratulate us... H. Goddess: (Ta-Dah! Congratulations on your marriage, Player!) H. Goddess: (This is a gift from me. My best wishes.) Nathan: The bell! Nathan: How wonderful! You two are destined to be happy together! Credits Natalie: You've made me so happy, Player! Dang You make me say such cornball things... Natalie: So, would you like me to call you something special now that we're married? Enter nickname Natalie: Nickname, huh? I like that. It sounds nice. Player: Tomorrow is the first day of our new life together. I couldn't be happier! Category:Quotes